<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Три такта by eivalance</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25070605">Три такта</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/eivalance/pseuds/eivalance'>eivalance</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Works in Russian / Работы на русском [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sherlock (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Poetry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:29:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>96</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25070605</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/eivalance/pseuds/eivalance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>На раз - ответ, на два - вопрос, на три - два выстрела, допрос.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Works in Russian / Работы на русском [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1815691</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Три такта</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>В 2013 году я писала стихи.</p><p>Так как тайминг - 2013 год, написано это приблизительно между 2 и 3 сезоном. То есть, во времена, когда все сидели в ожидании, жив ли Шерлок или он всё-таки шагнул с крыши. В стихотворении я пыталась передать то, как я видела персонажа на тот момент.</p><p>Перенос со старого аккаунта на фикбуке.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>На раз – ответ, на два – вопрос.<br/>
На три – два выстрела, допрос.<br/>
На пять и семь – усталый взгляд,<br/>
Четыре, шесть – не свой наряд.<br/>
На восемь – скрипка, квинта, факт,<br/>
И начинаешь новый такт.</p>
</div><div class="center">
  <p>На до - вопрос, на ре - ответ,<br/>
На ми и соль - взвел пистолет,<br/>
На фа и ля - повяжешь шарф.<br/>
На си – мышьяк, селен, лантан,<br/>
И к ноте до - ты вновь титан,<br/>
Взлетаешь в небо, пост свой сдав.</p>
</div><div class="center">
  <p>Диез – ответ, вопрос – бемоль,<br/>
А скрипка выскажет всю боль.<br/>
По кварте, кварте бить смычком,<br/>
Бежать, не думать ни о чем,<br/>
Закрыться в дыме, затворить,<br/>
Шагнув в окно, обрезать нить.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>